


Another Kind Of Love

by Taliesin_niseilaT



Series: Flashes [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliesin_niseilaT/pseuds/Taliesin_niseilaT
Summary: Barry discovers that Julian likes it rough. Extended scene from ‘Flashes’.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedThread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedThread/gifts).



> As requested by TheRedThread. Extended scene from 'Flashes' chapter 2.
> 
> The title is from the song 'I'm Your Man' by Leonard Cohen.

_another kind of love_

Julian and Barry get in a serious fight at the end of December. Suffice it to say it starts with New Year’s resolutions and ends with profound criticism of each other’s life choices. They’re smart enough to go cool off in different rooms after that. Half an hour later Julian finds Barry in the bathroom and apologises.

 

Barry responds by pinning him to the wall and kissing him harshly. Julian’s immediately into it. He hasn’t met this dominant version of Barry before. Julian knows Barry’s hands to be gentle on his skin, but in the wake of their fight, his boyfriend is rough, nipping, biting, scratching. It threatens to blow Julian’s mind because never in a million years did he imagine this side of Barry to be such a turn-on.

‘Fuck, Barry,’ he gasps. Barry practically _growls,_ marking Julian’s neck and shoulder with lovebites. They’re going to be hard to cover up come the next morning, but that’s probably Barry’s intention. Their mouths meet in another messy kiss. Barry’s still got Julian’s wrists slammed against the wall and Julian leaves them there when Barry’s hands move to strip his shirt off. Barry looks surprised. ‘You’re just... gonna stay still for me?’

‘Yes,’ Julian says, ‘Looks like there’s something you want to get out of your system. If this is what you need, then –’

‘You’re amazing,’ Barry interrupts him, ‘Absolutely amazing. Shit, how did I get so lucky?’

Julian laughs. ‘I thought you were looking for angry sex.’

‘Oh, I’m not letting you off the hook, trust me. You had better be naked by the time we get to the bedroom.’ Julian’s eyes darken considerably when he says, ‘ _Yes,_ Mr Allen.’

 

True to his word, Julian strips off on the way to the bedroom, leaving Barry with a _very_ enticing sight. They’re all over each other as soon as the door closes behind them, kissing hungrily. Julian slides his hands under Barry’s shirt, tries to take it off, but Barry won’t let him. ‘I’m keeping that on for now,’ he says, then gets an idea, ‘Do I need to tie up your hands so you’ll keep them to yourself?’ Julian gasps at the sheer thought, and this needs to be a reality right now, so he breathes, _‘Fuck yes,’_ and Barry could get it done in a flash, but he drags it out. He grabs Julian’s tie from the hook on the door and says, ‘If we’re really doing this, we need a safeword.’ Julian nods. ‘Rain,’ he says.

‘OK.’ Barry comes up behind him, peppering kisses down his neck and shoulders before taking a firm hold of Julian’s wrists. He’s tied up a criminal or two in his time, so he knows Julian won’t get out of this knot in a hurry.

‘You good?’ Barry says softly, meeting Julian’s eyes. ‘Yes.’ Barry steps forward to kiss him. It feels weird to Julian not to be able to wrap his arms around the other man, but it’s quite erotic, so he lets Barry lead the kiss and lead him to the plush carpet in the middle of the room. And just like that, Barry switches back to angry and dominant. He fixes Julian with a cold stare and says, ‘Kneel.’

 

Julian drops to his knees, shaking like a leaf. He had _no idea_ it would feel like this to submit to his brilliant boyfriend, having no previous experience with power play. Even if he occasionally fantasised about it, Julian was the one topping. But this is way better than his fantasies, looking up at Barry, who tangles a hand in his blond hair and slowly unzips his jeans. ‘You know what to do,’ Barry says, and Julian swallows him down like a starving man. Not having the use of his hands heightens every sensation as Barry takes control, fucking his mouth slowly for a couple of minutes and then pulling away. Julian whimpers at the loss.

‘Please, Barry,’ he says.

‘Please you?’ Barry replies coldly. ‘I decide what happens to you now.’ And shit, that shouldn’t be so hot, but it is. Julian casts his eyes down and breathes deeply. Barry’s hand lands on his shoulder and squeezes gently. ‘You’re doing great,’ he says. Then he leaves the room. Wait, what? Where is he going? He can’t just leave Julian hanging like this. He doesn’t have the time to panic because Barry soon returns and asks him to close his eyes.

 

Julian chokes out a moan when something very cold leaves a wet trail on his chest. ‘Wh-what-’ he stutters, and Barry chuckles, ‘You tell me.’ It takes his brain a moment to catch up, then he breathes, ‘ _Ice._ Ice cubes, Barry.’

‘Very good.’ He can hear the smile in the other man’s voice. Then Barry’s hand is on his erection and he’s definitely not supposed to come right now but if he keeps up this pace... He doesn’t though, and his hands disappear from Julian’s skin to swiftly untie his wrists. He rubs them to get the circulation going again, then helps him up and settles him on the bed. ‘Are you still alright?’

‘Yes.’ Julian’s eyes are huge and dark. Barry knows his own are much the same and he’s pretty much done dragging this out. He’s still wearing his clothes, even, but he takes them off quickly and reaches for the lube. He’s a little less thorough with the preparation than usual because Julian definitely seems to like it rough right now. He flips his boyfriend over and guides him up on all fours. Julian whimpers when Barry pushes into him and it hurts. Barry stills, wraps an arm around his chest, whispers, ‘You’re OK. Just breathe. Julian, I love you.’

‘Me too, god, Barry.’

‘I’m here.’ He starts moving slowly, keeping a tight grip on his hip, and Julian’s probably going to shatter into a thousand pieces before the night is over. He won’t even mind, if it’s at Barry’s hands. Barry kisses a trail down his spine and it’s enough, it’s everything, and the only sound Julian makes when he comes is a broken moan. Barry’s not far behind and they collapse together.

 

Barry takes care of Julian afterwards, helping him into a hot shower and cuddling with him for ages before they fall asleep. It’s not weird until the following morning, when Barry sees the pattern of hickeys on Julian’s skin and the bruise on his left hip.

‘Fuck,’ he says, ‘Did I really do that to you?’

‘Yes,’ Julian says. Then, ‘I loved it.’


End file.
